Hair Curls and Combustion
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: A humorous one-shot about Rei and a certain habit of hers. Includes Darien and Serena fluff.


**AN: A pointless humorous one-shot about Rei. I am not sure if she actually does this in the anime, but I noticed one day that I do it, and then thought of this fanfic. Hope you guys find it at least a bit amusing. Enjoy.**

Sailor Mars ran hurriedly through the streets until she reached the park. She panted softly and reminded herself to do less fire reading and more sprinting in her spare time, not that the youmas didn't keep her plenty busy. She took a deep breath and quickly analyzed the situation before her. Not realizing it, she gently curled a chunk of the edge of her hair between her fingers. This being a very annoying habit she had acquired recently.

It seemed like they were always fighting the Negaverse. Things had progressed quite quickly in the past couple of months. The scouts, or Sailor Moon rather, had found out about Tuxedo Mask's secret identity, shocking them all. Not exactly because he had been Darien, but rather because Serena's masked hero whom she had shared somewhat of a relationship with, was Darien, the guy who loved to tease her. The two had soon gotten over the initial awkwardness of the situation and soon were a lovey-dovey couple who made-out in public and couldn't keep their hands off each other.

While Rei had once had a thing for Darien, she had quickly agreed that her friend had more chemistry with him than she could ever hope for. She was happy that her leader was so completely happy and in love. She deserved it. While Rei liked to pretend to hate her and fought with her all the time, Rei truly did care for her leader and deep down knew that Serena and her both knew that they were good friends.

Sailor Mars shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She couldn't believe that she had completely zoned out for a few minutes, taking a trip down memory lane. Shaking it off, she watched as the other scouts attacked the monster, every few seconds turning back to her and giving her a confused look as to why she wasn't helping. Mars snapped out of it and ran towards the moving youma.

She was just about to attack it when Moon hit it with her tiara and the monster turned into Moondust. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Moon walked over to Tuxie, who was standing a few feet behind her, and proceeded in kissing him senseless. Something about the tuxedo and mask, and mini-skirt and tight top that made the two go completely ga-ga when they lay eyes on each other.

Mars turned and huffed to herself. It was just past midnight on a Sunday night, and they had school bright and early the next day. She had gotten up from her beauty sleep for this? She began curling the edge of her hair again as she started to walk away. She was soon stopped however when she felt negative energy building up around her. She froze in place and concentrated. It was Zoicite.

"Everyone, be careful! Zoicite is coming!" Mars yelled into the night.

The couple pulled apart and stared at her as the rest regrouped near her. The couple reluctantly followed, clearly miffed at this sudden dent in their make-out plans. Holding hands, the couple was soon at Mars' side.

Within seconds, Zoicite appeared in all her glory as the mist of rose-petal-like-hearts vanished. She stood before them tilting her lips slightly upwards in an evil smile.

"Scouts. Tuxedo Mask," she stated bitterly.

"Zoicite," Moon addressed her through clenched teeth.

"I'm here to warn you. Hand over the crystals now, and I promise I will make your deaths painless," she cackled as her left hand rose unconsciously to her orange-gold hair.

Mars eyes flashed fire at this. She hadn't noticed it until then. It was from this sad excuse for a villain that she had acquired such an annoying trait. Her blood ran hot through her veins.

"ERG!" she yelled in anger as she felt herself tingling. She closed her eyes, focusing on the familiar feeling that had happened once before, and found herself processing new fighting attacks. She quickly received the new words and opened her eyes.

"Mars…Fireball…Combustion!" she yelled as she placed her arms together to that her wrists were facing each other and then released her attack by slowly lifting her arms. A few fireball shot out and at first she watched incredulously at the seemingly insignificant fireballs. They placed themselves on Zoicite, but didn't burn her. They just clung to her clothing. Zoicite looked down at the fireballs and mocked Mars.

"Fireballs that don't burn, nice addition, Mars," she cackled.

Mars focused on the balls and then much to her surprise, they exploded, causing Zoicite to cry out in pain. Since Zoicite was at least part human, Mars expected things to get bloody, but instead she began crumbling slowly into dust. Mars and the others stared in complete shock, as their annoying and bothersome enemy disintegrated into dust, much like Sailor Moon's powerful tiara attack. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask all turned and stared at Mars, their shock now on her sudden burst of power.

Mars grinned and shrugged. "I guess I don't like finding out that the annoying hair-curl habit I have I get from a hermaphrodite wannabe villain."

The five looked at her at her strangely, as if she were insane, and then sweat-dropped. Mars laughed and then for effect curled her hair one last time. Now the hair-curl would be all hers.


End file.
